Everything to Me
by tommysgirl2016
Summary: Tommy and Adam aren't officially boyfriends, so what happens when one says I love you?
1. Chapter 1

"mmm...nnn...ahhh...faaa...uhhh..." the bed moved back and fourth as Tommy was being pleasured. On his hands and knees he could feel Adam inside him so well. He loved Adams cock, it was so big! His mouth gaped open as he gasped. He could feel Adam throbbing. "Adam...I don't want you to come in me..." Adam was confused, usually Tommy loved that. "I want you to come in my mouth." Adam was actually pretty open to it. He had never let little Tommy taste him. Sure he's gotten a blow job from him before but never has he finished in Tommy's mouth.

Tommy got on the floor, sitting on his knees. "Why don't you sit on the edge of the bed BB?" Adam scooted so he was sitting on the edge. Tommy started to lick all over his member. He kept tasting Adams leaking cock in his mouth. "mmmm, I get the hint you're sweet." Adam chuckled and ran his fingers through Tommy's hair. Tommy started sucking Adam hard as if trying to literally suck the cum out. He started to stroke himself while he kept sucking on BB. Almost instantly though, Adam came in his mouth. It filled his mouth and overflowed onto his chin. He quickly licked it off himself.

"Get on your back gliterbaby." Adams eyes were filled with lust, dark and hungry like an animal. Tommy got on his back, his cock quivering with want just aching for his touch. He was biting on his lip to keep from rubbing his member. Adam put his index finger on the tiny hole at the head of Tommy's member. "Oh wow Tommy, you're really wet!" Adam bit Tommy's neck and collar bone as he rubbed the head in circles. Tommy whimpered as adam kept going. He twitched with everything Adam done to him. Adam kissed down his abdomen only stopping when he reached Tommy's cock again.

He kissed Tommy's inner thighs, just barely brushing them with his lips. Tommy's eyes rolled back in total bliss. "A-adam...I-I..." he coulodn't make out anymore words, he just felt to good! "Tommy," Adam started, "You haven't fucked me have you? Like actually fucked me?" Tommy looked up at Adam, barely able to even see him because his vision was so blurred. "N...no..." Adam suddenly forced Tommy in him. Tommy gasped and arched his back. "ADAM!" Adam slightly groaned, "mmm...that feels great!" He started to ride Tommy like an animal. Tommys nails dug into the hardwood flooring as he thrusted in sync with Adam.

"Come on Tommy, explode in me already! I wanna feel you! I wanna feel you lose it!" Adam was begging for Tommy to come inside of him. "I-I...I ca...can't!" "Why not?!" "I'm not wearing a condom!" "I don't care Tommy! I just want you in me!" And with that Tommy couldn't hold back anymore. The warm sticky liquid filled Adam. "Wow Tommy! I think that's the most you've ever shot out!" Adam laid next to Tommy, playing with his hair. Tommy's eyes were closed as he panted, trying to catch his breath. He turned finally and looked up at Adam.

"Hey Tommy, I have an idea." Adam said, noticing Tommy was already hard again. "What's that?" "Why don't we just jack each other off now?" Tommy was a little puzzled, but was enthused with the idea. "Ok." Adam grabed Tommy's member first, leaning in for a passionate kiss. Tommy returned the favor by grabbing onto Adam as they both stroked each other. Both of their tounges fought for dominance as they grew harder. Tommy let his head fall back as he moaned. Adam kissed and bit all over his neck as they both let go of each other. Their hips rocked against each other as they held onto one another.

"Adam! God! I almost can't take it!" Tomm dug his nails into Adams shoulders. "Fuck gliterbaby!" Adam gasped as he bit his bottom lip. Tommy felt like he was about to explode, he was so close yet at the same time so far. "I want more Adam! Fucking more!" Adam tightened his grip on Tommy, wanting to milk him for everything he had. "Come on me baby, come on!" Adam was watching Tommy's cock waiting for it to blow. Adam licked his lips, wanting to taste Tommy on them. "A-Adam..." Tommy muttered, "I-I...mmmnnn...aaahhh!" Suddenly Tommy came, it splattered on Adams chest, abs, and chin. Adam himself came in almost the same instance.

"Tommy?" Adam said, "You were about to say something?" Tommy was exhausted. "Y-yea...I was going to say...I love you" Adam was shocked. Tommy had never said that before. Sure they had had sex before, they had done everything before. The thing was, they had never been officially boyfriends, just friends with benifits more or less. With each other, they acted like boyfriends, in front of other people the Adommy stuff was just on stage. Tommy looked at Adam, noticing he wasn't saying anything back. "Adam? Did you hear me?" "Yea." Tommy suddenly felt cheap and used. He looked down for a second and then quickly got up and got dressed.

"Wait!" Adam said, "Where are you going?" Tommy didn't say anything as he walked to the door. "Tommy!" Adam shouted. Tommy turned around, his eyes filled with tears, face red. "I thought I actually meant something to you!" Tommy opened and slammed the door as he left. Adam, still naked on the floor, whispered "You mean everything to me..."


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy walked as fast as he could away from Adams apartment. The wind was blowing in his face, making the tears that were going down his cheeks feel freezing cold. "How could that son of a bitch us me like that?! Why don't I mean something to him?! He could have at least told me he fucking didn't care about me!" Tommy thought.

Back at home, still sitting on the floor, Adam held his head and cried. "You mean everything to me Tommy!" He thought, "I couldn't bring myself to tell you how I feel!" Adam went and laid in the bed, putting on his boxers as he went. He laid there and cried himself to sleep. As he drifted off all he could see in his mind was Tommy's face when he left. It was so sad, so angry, so scared.

Later that night Tommy decided to go back to Adam's place. He climbed up the fire escape ladder and got onto Adams balcony. He peered through the glass seeing Adam asleep. He looked like an angel laying there. Tommy gently tapped on the glass, "BB!" he loudly whispered, "BB!" Adam woke up, rubbinghis eyes. He looked up and thought he was dreaming for a second. "Tommy!" he jumped up and slid open the patio door to the balcony. "Tommy!" he shouted again, grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug, crying into his shoulder. "I'm sorry glitterbaby! You mean the world to me! I just couldn't bring myself to say anything because I was shocked! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

Tommy couldn't believe his ears, Adam cared about him! Tommy gently put a hand on the back of Adams head, stroking his hair. "It's ok BB, I love you..." Tommy braced himself, afraid he wouldn't hear it back. Adam's voice was broken from crying, "I...I love you too glitterbaby..." he muttered between sniffles. "Lay on the bed." Tommy said calmly, almost too calmly. "Tommy, I don't feel like having sex right now." Adam said, while laying on the bed. "I don't want to have sex right now either." Tommy said laying next to Adam, rubbing his head, his beautiful black hair twirling through his fingers.

Tommy had Adam snuggled against his chest as his head rested on Adams. "Adam," Tommy started,"can you sing for me until you fall asleep?" "Sure glitterbaby, dealers choice." Tommy thought for a second, "Sing aftermath..." "Any particular reason why?" "Because we'll be fine in the aftermath..." Adam blushed a little and started to sing. "Have you lost...your way...livin' in the shadow of the messes that you've made..." Tommy started to drift off to sleep before Adam even became tired. Adam just snuggled to him like a teddy bear and fell asleep in Tommys loving arms.

When morning came Adam noticed his eyeliner had ran when he cried. It was speckled all over his freckled skin. As he woke up more he noticed Tommy was still pressed against him. They hadn't moved at all since they fell asleep. Tommy was still asleep, his mouth had a tiny gap and Adam could hear him breathe. He pressed his ear against Tommy's chest and he could hear the strong and steady beat of his heart. "That's my favorite song..." he thought, "Good thing it's on repeat."

Tommy started to stir and Adam pretended to be asleep. Tommy looked down to see Adam seemingly peacefully asleep. He looked out the glass of the patio doors to see it was the crack of dawn. He was glad he was spending that moment with Adam, even if Adam wasn't awake to truly share in it. Tommy kissed Adams forehead as he slowly got up, careful to not shake Adam awake. He ran to the shower and turned on the water. It was steaming hot as he slipped out of his clothes.

He got in the shower and started to wash his hair when he felt a tingle. He looked down and seen his member at attention. He chuckled and gripped it, rubbing up and down its length slowly. He turned so his back faced the shower head and he tilted his head back to let the water run through his hair as he stroked. He took his free hand and put it on the shower tiles behind him for support as he got faster.

Adam was awake and he could hear Tommy in the shower. He had no idea Tommy was pleasuring himself though. Then Tommy let out a couple of tiny moans. Adam heard it and his cheeks flushed, he wanted to be in there with him. Finally Tommy let out a ground shaking moan. Adam noticed that he himself was close to climax just from HEARING Tommy! "I haven't even touched myself!" He thought. Tommy was groaning, saying Adam's name over and over.

Adam went to the bathroom door and seen it was barely cracked. He slipped in and watched Tommy through the gap in the shower curtain. Suddenly Tommy came all over the shower wall. He came so hard his legs grew weak and he started to slip. Adam caught him and held him for a moment. Tommy buried his face in Adams chest. "Thanks for catching me BB..." "No problem" he replied. Adam sat Tommy against the shower wall, the water now running over them both.

Tommy looked and seen that Adam was hard. He reached out his hand and grabbed Adams length. Tommy opened his mouth, visually teasing Adam with his tounge. "You know you wanna fuck me Adam..." Adam did, very badly! "Come on Adam...do it..." Tommy's eyes were almost like glass, he was absolutely DRUNK with lust! Adam looked into Tommys dark brown eyes. He noticed Tommy's cheecks flush and his breathing becoming more jagged. He looked down to see Tommy was fingering himself. He was only doing one finger while he touched all over his own chest and abdomen.

Adam loved this sight of Tommy playing with himself. His cock quivered wanting to free Tommy from having to do it all to himself. He forced tommy's hands away, Tommys eyes were still closed as he moaned with want. Adam put a finger to Tommy's lips and Tommy opened his mouth. Tommy twirled his tounge around Adams finger. Then Adam took out his finger and slowly teased Tommys hole with the well licked finger. Tommy gasped wanting Adam. Adam slowly inserted his finger, moving it in and out. He took his other hand and teased the head of Tommy's member. "Wow Tommy, you're leaking so much!" Adam was excited, knowing he could make Tommy ache like this.

Tommy turned his head, scrunching his face trying to not scream. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he had no choice but to let out a scream. "GOD ADAM JUST FUCK ME!" His head fell back against the wall as he gasped with every touch. Adam started to flick his tounge over Tomys nipples, making Tommy arch his back. "Adam..." he moaned. Adam bit on one of his nipples making him shudder.

"Hey Tommy, I have an idea." Tommy cracked open his eyes to look at Adam. "I was thinking, why don't we...well...since we've warmed each other up...Why don't we just play with each other a little? Maybe jack ourselves a little, you know as a teaser to the other?" Tommy didn't even need to answer, he gripped his length. "Ok, let's go." The two started stroking their own lengths, watching each other. Adam was watching Tommy and Tommy was in pure bliss. Right before he came though Tommy stopped. "I want you to finish me off Adam..." He watched as Adam kept playing with himself.

"Ok, I'm almost to where you are Tommy...I just...need a little more." Adam was stroking his own cock as Tommy watched. Tommy licked and bit his lips as he watched Adam rub himself. Soon the two sat face to face. The little blonde had his legs intertwined with the singers as they grabbed each others lengths. Tommy rested his head in the crook of Adams neck and shoulder as he stroked hard but slowly. Adam was doing the opposite, he was stroking Tommy as if he was milking a cow. "Fuck...come on baby, cum all over me!" Adam wanted to feel Tommy's juice all over him.

Tommy gripped Adams shoulders and started bucking his hips. Soon he screamed out in pleasure as his cock released all over Adam. "NNNAAHHH! ADAM! UFFFF!" In response, Adams cock also released, getting all in Tommy's hair. Adam fell back to the floor, panting. "I fucking love you Tommy!" Adam was getting the last little bit of cum out of his still throbbing member. Tommy leaned over him, taking his tounge and licking from Adam's belly button up to his chin, then kising his soft lips. "That was amazing..." He said, breaking away from the kiss.


End file.
